Breakfast Solves Everything
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Weiss had a long day, Yang knows how to cheer her up. Freezerburn oneshot. Really short fluff. Reviews please :D


And I return with an extremely short freezerburn story I wrote for a friend's birthday. I wrote this really quickly since it was a simple idea and I had a deadline. Oneshot, fluff, freezerburn. Reviews please :D Enjoy.

* * *

Letting out a large yawn, Weiss collapsed on to the bed she shared with her wife. It had been a long day at the office, more so than usual which was saying something. If the meeting to discuss faunus labor laws wasn't difficult enough with those who still believed faunus inferior, the resignation of one of her main secretaries and the firing of two other board members due to their, less than favorable opinions of faunus. Weiss was still a bit shell shocked at their suggestions to make the mine worker's conditions harsher in reaction to the White Fang's recent protests.

After much arguing one of the men quit, the other two quickly being fired after for claiming the CEO was being 'unreasonable'. The rest of the board members had been quiet for the rest of the meeting, quickly clearing the room lest they be the next target of the woman's fury.

With a huff Weiss raised herself up enough to shed her jacket and loosen her tie before once again plopping down in to the poofy sheets.

"Babe…?" Yang asked quietly, peeking in to the room to make sure it was safe. "Long day I take it?"

Weiss let out a groan and shut her eyes, massaging her temple with one hand. The brawler quietly made her way over to the bed, sitting down slowly so Weiss could shoo her off if she pleased. When the woman made no move to ward off her wife, Yang brought Weiss to sit in her lap. The blonde gently released her aura, rubbing the knots in her wife's back and holding her close.

Weiss let out an appreciative noise, curling closer to the larger woman. "Are you hungry? I can whip something up real fast." Yang offered, fingers kneading knotted muscles carefully. Weiss shook her head against Yang's collar, yawning and pressing a light kiss to the skin.

They stayed like that for a little while longer before Yang lightly urged Weiss to crawl under the covers. Removing her pants and tie, the smaller woman easily curled in to the strong arms of her wife, falling asleep almost immediately.

Weiss awoke to the smell of grease. Wiping her eyes she let out a small yawn and stretched. Her wife was missing, Weiss marking it up to the reason she could smell the fattening food from their bedroom. Deciding it'd be a waste of one of her few days off, she left the bed to find Yang. She didn't bother to put on pants, deeming the button down shirt she was currently wearing good enough for the time being.

When Weiss entered the kitchen she was assaulted with multiple different smells. Yang was rushing around their large kitchen, expertly cracking eggs while simultaneously flipping what appeared to be a blueberry pancake. With a small smile Weiss quietly approached Yang from behind and wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

"Good morning to you too," Yang said, not startled in the slightest. Weiss surveyed the counter that was covered with just about every breakfast food Yang knew how to cook. A pile of toast next to a few stacks of pancakes, most of which appeared to contain M&Ms. A small mountain of bacon, no doubt cooked to the perfect crispiness, next to some eggs she had no doubt were over easy, along with enough sausages to feed them for the next few days. A large bowl was filled with sliced fruit and more berries than she could name.

"You even got bagels?" Weiss asked, eyebrows raised despite leaning against Yang's back. The blonde chuckled and turned the burners down so she could turn around.

"A princess deserves only the best," Yang said matter-of-factly, resting her flour covered hands on her wife's waist. Weiss rolled her eyes at the nickname, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck. She pulled lightly and stood on her tiptoes so she could whisper in to her ear.

"This all looks delicious, but I had something else in mind to eat first for breakfast."

Yang reached behind her and shut off the burners, giving Weiss a mischievous grin before sweeping her up in her arms and practically running to their bedroom.


End file.
